


Hold on to Me (I'll Never Let You Go)

by a_dale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Getting Together, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Burn, Snape comes in occassionally, The plot is Romance guys, Time Travel, any other plot is secondary, appearance of a Lestrange, it's a dark appearance, re:rarely, the purpose of this fic is literally just getting them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: It was over. The war was over.But for her - it would never be over. Not really.She prayed for it - wished for it - and in the end, it was granted to her.This was how Harriet found herself and her two best friends in the past - but not just any past, that of her parents - their friends.Sirius.And it was hard to see him how she had when they were the same age and he looked at her and - well. What was a girl to do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 82
Kudos: 621
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And So, All the Pieces Fall into Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764034) by [snowbunnytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbunnytiger/pseuds/snowbunnytiger). 



> Okay so. There are definitely going to be holes in this, because the plot really isn't the point? It's more the character interactions, and frankly, the relationship between Harry and Sirius. 
> 
> For those of you who are wondering, no, Harry did not have feelings for Sirius in her own timeline. They are something that forms in the past, when they're both of the same age and there isn't the power imbalance of child and caregiver. 
> 
> Also, this is something I've just been toying with on the side and needed to get out. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It was over. Every bone in her body ached as Harry collapsed to her knees.

“Harry!” That was Hermione’s voice - and she looked up, exhausted, as her best friend rushed towards her, dropping down beside her.

“Are you hurt?” Harry blinked at her - not really sure how to answer as Ron moved into her view to stand behind the brunette, eyes critical as they swept over her, filled with worry.

“I’m-” the word _alright_ stuck in her throat and she shook her head. “It’s over.” The words obviously did nothing to soothe their worry because her two best friends exchanged a look before Hermione slowly tried to coax Harry to her feet. Harry leaned heavily on her friend, all of her strength failing her now that she didn’t need it anymore. Even as her knees buckled Ron was there, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She was too tired to argue and the shiver that wracked through her had her curling into his warmth. She missed the second exchange of worried looks, her eyes fluttering closed.

“M’sorry.” She murmured, and couldn’t stop the whimper as Ron’s arms tightened around her. At the sound, he immediately loosened his hold, though he didn’t set her down. She was grateful. She knew she would end up back on the ground if he did.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Ron said gruffly, and his conviction made her want to cry.

“You did everything you could, Harry. Everything and more.” Hermione agreed firmly, but Harry didn’t open her eyes. They said that now - but Hermione would never be able to have her parents back. Not with the strength of her memory charm. And Ron - Ron’s family would never be the same - George would never be the same. There was a huge gaping hole that had been filled with so much life that would never heal.

“It wasn’t enough.” Even with her eyes closed she could see them - Remus and Tonks laying together, hands outstretched. Lavender - throat ripped into and staring, unseeing. She shuddered. It wasn’t enough.

“Don’t talk like that, Harry. You beat him. You saved everyone.”

“Not everyone.” And her voice broke as the grief finally swept through her, tears she didn’t know she had left filling her eyes and overflowing. When the first sob shook her, Ron stopped walking, and she felt him lower himself down to sit, her still in his arms though he shifted her a bit to the side now. She understood why seconds later when Hermione bundled into her other side, keeping her pressed between them - safe - loved.

So she let herself cry.

When she finally opened her eyes she found her two best friends watching her - but there was none of the wariness of their early years - none of the insecurity there may have been previously. Instead, now there was complete understanding, and strength for her to draw on. She clasped each of their hands in one of her own and they held onto her right back. They were the Golden Trio. They’d stood together through the worst their world saw fit to throw at them. They would stand through whatever came next, together.

“I’m afraid.” She admitted then, breaking the silence, but neither of her friends looked surprised. They just waited her out. God how she loved them. “The Hallows.” She admitted then, licking cracked lips. Understanding lit in Hermione’s gaze.

“The elder wand is yours now, right?” And Harry nodded, but that wasn’t what she meant. Releasing their hands she dug into her pocket, pulling out the wand, but then the stone. The only reason the cloak wasn’t on her person was probably because it knew she would never dispose of it and so it sat safely in Hermione’s beaded bag even now. At the sight of the two hallows there was a sharp intake of breath.

“I dropped it. In the forest.” She admitted. “When I went to face him.” She didn’t have to say, to die, for her friends to understand and huddle closer. “I said goodbye to everyone. They walked with me to the end.” Her voice broke but she shook the feeling off. “But I left it there in the forest. I knew if I had it with me he would try to claim it so I dropped it to protect everyone. Just let it slip from my palm. But after - after I killed him - there it was. In my pocket.” She looked at her friends, tired.

“I don’t want the responsibility of this. Haven’t I done enough?”

Her friends were both resolute in their answers.

“Of course you have.” That was Ron.

“Do you want to destroy them then?” Asked Hermione. Harry almost burst into tears all over again. She was so lucky to have friends like this. So she nodded.

“It’s worth a try.” She realized they were sitting on the steps leading to the great hall and looked around as she started to see other survivors gathering. She saw how they started finding her from the crowd and the murmurs that started. The panic started immediately.

“I can’t ever escape them.” And she knew she probably sounded a little hysterical. “I’m always just going to be Harriet Potter. Girl-who-lived. I’m never going to be able to just lead a normal life.” Her hand gripped the stone tightly in her palm, her other hand gaining a white knuckle grip on the wand.

“We don’t have to stay here.” And there was almost a violence in Ron’s tone. She looked over sharply, and saw him eyeing the crowd, fierce scowl in place. “You don’t owe them anything else.” He looked back at both her and Hermione, and there was a fight in his eyes. Harry couldn’t help her tired grin before she shook her head.

“Where could we even go?” She looked to Hermione, her friend who always knew all the right answers, and there was insecurity there. When she saw them both looking, she shook her head.

“I don’t know if there’s anywhere in the world that won’t know what you’ve done for them.” Hermione said carefully. “But wherever you want to go, we’ll be right there with you.” And Harry yearned for that - that idea of family that would never, ever leave her, but she shook her head.

“I can’t ask that of you.” She looked at Ron. “What about your family?” He looked right back, resolute.

“You and Hermione, you’re my family.” Then he shrugged a shoulder, small, sad smile on his face. “They’ll understand. I’ve been following you around for years now, I don’t expect they’d be surprised if that didn’t change.” And for a moment, Harry’s grin was bright.

“That doesn’t change the fact that there isn’t really anywhere we could go. Not really. Not to mention what would we do about gold?”

“Harry - we’ve got enough gold to last us a lifetime.” Hermione reminded her gently. “We hardly spent a galleon while we were running and you’d been withdrawing more and more from the vault since the end of fifth year.” And she’d forgotten about that - maybe on purpose. She hadn’t known why it had been so important to her to make sure she had access to funds - but maybe because she knew it was inevitable that everything would change.

“I think the real question, mate, is what do you want to do?” Ron asked. Harry just stared out at the growing crowd. The smile that twisted her lips now was sardonic.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to just go back in time?” She muttered. “Head this all off before it could even happen? Kill him before he could even think to kill my parents.” Her hands were still gripping the two hallows tightly. She didn’t notice they’d started to warm up. “Nobody would know me then. I wouldn’t be famous for being orphaned.” She said bitterly. “I would actually be an adult who could make informed decisions without the pressure of a prophecy.”

“It’s not like we have a Tardis on hand.” Hermione muttered, and Harry couldn’t help the burst of laughter at Ron’s look of confusion.

“It’s a Muggle thing, Ron.” She explained, “Time and relative dimension in space. Basically a time machine that can go anywhere, anytime in the universe. Wouldn’t that be handy? To go back before we were born and just - fix it? Knowing what we know now we could save so many more lives.”

“It would certainly solve a lot of our problems.” Hermione allowed, eyes worried but indulgent. Harry knew it was because they were also all the brunette had left. She hugged her friend fiercely.

“I wish it were possible.” The hallows flared white hot in her hands and she cried out, looking down at the glow coming from inside her closed palms. She tried to open her hands but they were stuck shut. “I can’t let go.” And the panic was back. What was happening? The glow began to spread up her arms and she stood in a panic, swaying when her knees buckled but remaining standing. Her friends were instantly on their feet as well, trying to pry her hands open.

“I’m sorry we said we would destroy you!” She squeaked out, not knowing if they were sentient enough to be doing this because she’d offended them. She felt the twist in her gut that lead to apparating and cried out.

“I think they’re trying to take me somewhere.” She managed, and her two best friends in the entire universe latched on without hesitation. She didn’t know if she wanted to weep with fear or joy.

The light spread to cover the three of them. In a bright flash, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes Are Mine!

Harry floated back to consciousness with the absolute awareness that the pain she’d expected to feel was gone. The aches in her joints, the burn of split skin, all of it was gone. She wondered briefly if the Hallows had just healed her, but no - she’d felt the world shift around them. Knew she was no longer on the steps to the great hall. At the thought she forced herself further into awareness.

Where the hell was she?

Without opening her eyes she took in what she could. She was laying on a bed, and she was familiar enough with the hospital wing to know what it felt like. Even as she had the thought her magic reached out and she felt the castle around her - knew at least she was at Hogwarts. With that realization, she opened her eyes.

And immediately came face to face with a pair of blue ones.

She sucked in a breath of surprise. There, standing in front of her, was Albus Dumbledore.

“Am I dead?” She blurted out, unable to help herself, and watched Dumbledore’s brows wing up.

“No, dear girl. You aren’t dead. Though when you and your friends arrived we were not so sure.” There was concern there - concern for her - but she was stuck on the thought of her friends. Her head whipped around and there they were, both laid out in hospital beds next to hers. Both unconscious. She could’ve cried in relief.

“They’re alright?” She couldn’t help but ask, looking back to Dumbledore, and the man nodded, never looking away from her.

“Yes, they’re quite alright. A bit underfed, as are you, but nothing a few nutrition potions can’t fix.” But now his gaze was pointed. “However, that doesn’t explain the injuries you arrived with. Our healer fixed everything she could, but I must ask how you could’ve arrived here, and what could’ve lead to you being in such a state.” She couldn’t help but look down at herself, and she couldn’t help her relief that she was still in her own clothes, dirty and ripped as they were.

“Where are we?” She asked instead, because a suspicion was forming, one she wasn’t all too comfortable with considering it would be her fault once again. Again, Dumbledore looked surprised.

“You’re at Hogwarts. School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.” She nodded, because she’d known all that but it was best to confirm.

“And - um - what - what’s the date today?” Luckily, Dumbledore seemed inclined to humour her because he didn’t even look irritated that she’d avoided his own questions.

“August 5th, 1977.”

Her thoughts ground to a halt as she blinked at him.

“Pardon?” He was frowning at her again, concerned once more.

“The date today is August 5th, 1977.” He paused. “What day did you think it was?”

“May 2nd.” She answered without thinking, and then blanched. Well, at least she hadn’t admitted to the year. Now Dumbledore looked more than concerned, he looked downright worried. “We were - we escaped.” She blurted out, because it wasn’t a lie, exactly, and she needed to make sure they wouldn’t be tossed out. Not until the three of them could figure out what the hell had happened.

“We were being held at - we were being held.” The memory of Malfoy Manor came back full force and she didn’t have to fake her shudder. “Death Eaters.” Because she knew in 1977 Voldemort was in his first reign of terror. “We were running and we were scared and then,” she shrugged, because she honestly had no idea how they’d ended up here.

She looked back at her friends, tears filling her eyes. She may have wished they could go back in time to fix things, but she hadn’t meant to literally drag them with her freakish Potter luck into the past. She dashed at the few tears that fell with her knuckles, blinking the rest back before she met the headmasters gaze once more. Now that she was looking for it she could see how much younger he was and it was only marginally disconcerting.

“It seems the three of you have been through quite the ordeal.” Harry brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them before nodding. She didn’t know what more she could share, but she didn’t want to give too much away. But - she also didn’t want to have to leave the safety of the school.

“My name’s Harriet.” She offered, keeping her voice soft. “My friends call me Harry. That’s Ron and Hermione.”

“And how old are the three of you?”

“I - my birthday was 5 days ago.” She was a little sad she’d missed it. “I’m 17.” Which would put them firmly in 7th year and if anyone found a way to test their age it would be accurate. They _were_ 17, though just hadn’t just turned. It seemed the headmaster already knew their age because he looked pleased that she’d been honest though there was sympathy in his gaze - sympathy for her missed birthday at the reported hands of Death Eaters. With a nod, he stood, and Harry wondered just what he planned to do.

“Well Miss Harriet, you’ve had a trying day. The three of you have been unconscious for 2 days, and I’m sure you’re tired. Rest, we can decide on what comes next after dinner perhaps.”

She nodded easily, relieved. She was hoping at least Hermione would wake before then. The headmaster nodded before leaving the hospital wing and Harry let out a breath of relief. Nervous once again, Harry slipped off her bed, glad when her legs held her. Then she hurried to check on her friends. Ron was still flat out, but the moment her hand touched Hermione’s shoulder the girl stiffened.

“Hermione? Hermione it’s me.” She whispered, and the other girl let out a groan as she opened her eyes.

“Harry - what happened?” Harry glanced at the door and then back to Hermione.

“Remember how I wanted to go back in time?”

>>>

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He’d woken about an hour after Hermione, and when Harry had explained again what she thought had happened he’d flopped down back onto the bed with a sigh. After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, he pushed back up. “Alright. So what do we do now?” For a moment Harry just stared. She started when a hand touched hers, and looked over to see Hermione smiling gently at her.

“We might as well fulfill your wish, don’t you think?” she asked, and Harry blinked once more.

“My wish.” she echoed, and Ron huffed out a laugh.

“Your wish. To fix everything before your parents could be killed.” and that’s when it hit her. If they were in 1977, her parents were still alive. Her parents were still alive and happy. Sirius and Remus were still alive and happy.

“My parents are alive.” she repeated out loud, feeling breathless. “We can save them.” Her friends beamed back at her.

“Sure can, mate. So, where should we start?” Harry settled back against the foot of Ron’s bed with a huff.

“What do we know?”

“Voldemort’s in the height of his power.” Hermione noted, and they both nodded solemnly.

“The horcruxes all exist still.”

“But there are fewer.” Harry immediately put in. “There were 7, right? But I’m not one anymore. Or yet. However you want to look at it. Neither is Nagini. That wasn’t until later.”

“So what does that leave us with?”

“Ravenclaw’s diadem.”

“Tom’s diary.”

“Slytherin’s locket.” Ron muttered. Harry squeezed his hand in sympathy.

“Hufflepuff’s cup.”

“And the Gaunt ring.” Harry finished. For a moment they all just stared at each other. This was the task they’d just completed and yet they were having to do it again.

“At least we know where one of them is.” And Harry nodded.

“We should probably collect them all first. Destroy them as close to all at once as possible. He may not have noticed after the first two, but he certainly noticed the last couple. We want to get is as close to as possible. It also weakened him.”

“But last time he was fighting you with a wand who’s allegiance was with you.” At the thought of their wands, Harry froze.

“Our wands.” They immediately frantically searched their persons but there wasn’t a wand in sight. Harry felt sick to her stomach. Even as she began to panic, madam Pomphrey bustled in, not a single grey hair in sight.

“You’re all awake. Good. You need to eat some food. As well as a potion or two I reckon. Malnutrition is nothing to scoff at.” And Harry resisted the urge to smile at her brisk tone. She may sound frightening but she was really such a mother hen.

“Where are our wands?” She asked instead, and the nurse stopped short.

“Albus has them. Would you like me to call him for you?” And though she was surprised at how easily she answered, Harry nodded. She cast a patronus to send her message before setting them each a nutrition potion. Satisfied, she told them once the headmaster arrived they’d have only an hour before she wanted them to rest. They were all agreeable.

“She didn’t even try to lie to us.” Ron mused. Hermione shrugged, the only one of them not surprised.

“To them, we accidentally apparrated onto school grounds. The wards around the school alone wouldn’t allow anyone who would hurt the students on the grounds. But not only that - we’re still students in their eyes, whether they know us or not. We’re children who were in danger who’s magic took them to the safest place.” When she found them both staring at her she sniffed. “It’s obvious really.” Harry snickered.

“Yeah, so obvious. And easy. Because everything in our lives has been obvious and easy.” Hermione flushed but returned the wry smile.

The headmaster arrived moments later and despite knowing who it would be, Ron and Hermione’s shock was still palpable. A fact that Dumbledore did not miss.

“It’s good to see you both awake. Miss Harriet was quite concerned for your well being.” And both her friends brushed a sympathetic hand along where they could reach. They were all still piled on Ron’s bed as it had been in the middle. “Madam Pomphrey said you were looking for your wands.” With barely a flourish he pulled three wands from his robes, and even Harry was surprised by what she saw. Her holly wand was there, whole once more, and Ron and Hermione’s first wands were present as well. They all accepted their wands with reverent hands, and Harry hugged hers to her chest.

“Thank you.” She murmured, but she wasn’t just thanking Dumbledore but whatever force had sent them back. With a nod, Dumbledore revealed his own wand and with a flourish conjured a chair at the end of Ron’s bed.

To Harry’s further surprise, she could all but hear the hum of power from Dumbledore’s wand. She ignored it for now - but she did cast a look at Hermione who seemed to understand if the widening of her eyes meant anything.

“Now that you’re all awake, perhaps you would be so kind as to answer a few of my questions.” But there was no pressure, still, only sympathy. Harry couldn’t help but notice just how much had changed between this Dumbledore and the one they’d known.

“We can try.” She agreed, looking at her friends who nodded in agreement. They’d covered what she’d told the headmaster so far, and she’d left it vague enough that they could fill the details wherever they wished.

“Very well. I must admit, though not the most important question, that the three of you have recognized me even before introductions. In fact, you’ve been surprised to see me.” His gaze flickered to Harry. “You asked if you were dead upon seeing my face.” She flinched but didn’t argue. “How is it that the three of you are so familiar with me and yet we’ve never met before?”

They’d debated this - debated how much to share - how much to keep to themselves. As much as it seemed easiest to keep things to themselves, it seemed they were destined to change time whether they wanted to or not. Seeing as they decidedly _did_ want things to change, they would need allies. After all, they really did want to stay at Hogwarts for a 7th year. If only to have a safe place to stay before they faced Voldemort once more in earnest.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry began slowly, not quite sure what she wanted to share but know she had to tell at least _some_ of the truth. “How did we get here?” She fidgeted nervously, but a look at her friends has them offering their full support. “Because we didn’t apparate, I don’t think. I mean, we’d know wouldn’t we?” Dumbledore’s surprise was instant. Hermione hurried to interject.

“We have no idea what happened. We were fighting for our lives and then - and then we weren’t. Then we were here.” And it was also technically the truth.

“What did it feel like, the last thing you remember before waking up?”

“Like a twist.” Harry admitted, pressing a hand to her stomach. “It was like everything inside me was twisting up. I was scared and Ron and Hermione - they grabbed me when I shouted.” Dumbledore nodded, understanding.

“That does sound very much like apparating, my dear. Had you apparated before?” As most of their apparating had been side-along Hermione, Harry could truthfully shake her head. He offered her a kindly smile. “Then I wouldn’t worry. It would seem your magic reacted to your distress.” Harry nodded mutely. “Does that help your understanding of the situation?”

“Not really.” Ron muttered. “One second we’re facing down Death Eaters not sure if we’re going to survive the day and the next thing we’re safer than I remember being in years.” Hermione made a sound of distress, wrapping Ron in a tight hug. Harry looked at Ron in turn, heart in her throat, but he offered her a wink from where his face was pressed in Hermione’s hair. She immediately felt herself relax. He wasn’t angry, just playing up the situation.

“Professor Dumbledore - when you took our wands - did you notice anything?” And she didn’t know why she was asking, but maybe because lying to everyone was too much. He looked at her in surprise and she could feel the surprise of Ron and Hermione behind her, but neither interjected.

“I had them weighed.” He admitted, but his eyes were sharp on hers. Not unkind but curious. Mutely, she offered her wand once more, knowing it was hers that he would potentially recognize. He accepted it, running his fingers along the length. Then he paused, head tilting.

“The core is a Phoenix feather.” She murmured, and his eyes cut back to her.

“Yes, it is.” He handed her wand back, a great show of faith considering the implications of what she was saying. “You know which phoenix.” It wasn’t really a question. She dipped her head.

“We’ve met. Fawkes has saved my life a time or two.”

“And it’s his feather in your wand.” She nodded once more. Then she took a leap of faith. “I know who’s wand the other feather is in.” That earned a sharp intake of breath behind her.

“How?”

“I can show you my memory, if you’d like.” She offered. “I know there’s a pensive in your office. Because for me, yesterday wasn’t May 2nd, 1977. It was May 2nd 1998.” They stared at each other, neither looking away, and Harry wondered briefly if he was looking directly into her mind. While she resented the possibility considering she’d offered the memories outside of her head, she would understand. But her mental barriers had improved while they were on the run - and she didn’t feel anything brush against them. So she just waited.

“What happened on May 2nd, 1998?” He asked after a long silence, and Harry slumped in relief. It seemed he believed her, at least for now.

“The Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort came back. I fought him.” And she didn’t realize her shoulders had drawn back, ready for another fight, how she’d shifted to protect her friends subconsciously. “I won.”

Albus looked at the young woman in front of him, and knew her words to be true. However strange and unlikely her claim, there wasn’t a hint of dishonesty in her now - where he’d known she’d been hiding things before.

“Besides your own memories, do you have proof of these events?” It wasn’t that he discounted her memories, but if she truly had faced Voldemort, memories were easy to forge, and he was nothing if not skilled at mind magic. He watched the girl look to her friends, and while the young man, Ron, shrugged, the other young woman, Hermione looked thoughtful.

“I think I have a copy of a book published in 1996.” She admitted. “Unless some sort of time paradox destroyed the items that couldn’t yet exist.” Then she looked at her wand. “Which is unlikely if our wands have been returned to us.” Albus lifted a brow at the words.

“Returned to you?” All three of them nodded.

“This was my first of what, 3 wands? I snapped it at the beginning of second year.” Ron asked the room in general, and Harry nodded. Her eyes, in turn, flickered towards his own wand, and he felt a hum from it in response to her attention. It seemed she heard it too because her eyes widened ever so slight before quickly looking away and Albus found that more curious than anything. Then he realized just what the young man had said.

“Second year?”

“Yes. Here at Hogwarts.” He shrugged, unapologetic. If he didn’t have so many questions he would probably be amused. Now that they were telling him the full truth, it seemed they weren’t holding back. He realized then he must have been someone they respected greatly if they were trusting him with so much.

“Was I your headmaster too, then?” All three nodded, though it was followed by a shadow crossing their faces. He knew what it meant. “Everyone dies eventually.” He said then, earning startled looks from all three faces. He smiled, kind. It was obvious now that they’d grieved for him. In its own fashion, it pleased him that he could make such an impact on his students.

“Professor,” Hermione spoke up, “If you can return my bag, I can probably provide that proof.” He’d wondered when one of them would ask for the rest of their belongings back. He was curious of the contents as he’d been unable to open the bag and yet he’d sensed the many layers of charms woven into the material. From his own pocket he retrieved the beaded bag, offering it over. Harry was quick to accept it and with only a quick glance at her friend opened it up. It seemed what they were looking for was present because her entire posture slumped in relief.

“I don’t even want to know how this is possible.” She said then, and then she shoved her entire arm into the bag. Albus had seen enough extension charms to not be too surprised. When she pulled free of the bag, she had a battered paperback muggle novel in her hand, the pages dog eared and worn. She offered it over without an ounce of hesitation. Accepting the book, Albus opened it to the first page, and indeed there was the publication date. 1996. He turned the book over, looking it over, but the only magic on it was the residual of the teenagers before him.

He gave the book back, gathering his thoughts. Then he shook his head. These youth had taken a leap of faith in trusting him. After all, he was not the same man as he’d been 30 years ago, and could in no way guarantee he was the same man 30 years from now, and yet they’d hardly even hesitated. He was fairly certain he could return their trust without any weight on his conscience.

“I imagine you’d like to finish what you started then.” It still wasn’t a question, but he got surprised nods from all three all the same. “I would like to offer my assistance.” The bright, hopeful grins that spread across all three faces was something he would treasure. Then Harriet’s expression sobered.

“What do you know about horcruxes?”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron stood outside the Quidditch shop longingly.

Dumbledore had agreed that the safest place for them was Hogwarts, and they’d discussed containment for Horcruxes. He’d agreed it made sense to gather them before destroying them in order to force the Dark Lord’s hand, but he’d also impressed the importance of containment. After all, he’d pointed out, if the influence of one was strong, what would the influence of many be in close quarters? With a shudder, they’d all agreed.

And so, they’d been enrolled in Hogwarts for the 7th year they’d never had a chance to take, and stood shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley.

“How much gold do you think we’d need?” Ron murmured, staring at the Nimbus 1500 in the window. Harry had checked, her Firebolt was still shrunk in Hermione’s bag, but she’d have to limit its speed if she wanted to fly in public, and that still left Ron without a broom.

“You really shouldn’t even consider playing quidditch.” Hermione scolded, but Harry shook her head.

“Why not? It’s not like we’re really trying to get back to the future.” She shot back. “We can defeat him just as well in this time and live in a time where we aren’t the golden trio - where I’m not the chosen one.”

“But what about when we’re born?” She murmured in return, glancing out at the street, but nobody was paying them any mind. They were just students looking at brooms.

“Hermione - look.” She pulled her wand out, displaying the elder wand. The moment they’d been alone, it had shimmered into existence next to her, and every time she drew a wand, it came to her hand, whether she’d reached for it or not. “We saw Dumbledore with his own just this morning. Whatever happened to us - we exist alongside, not despite of.” And Hermione huffed. From what they knew at least, that was true.

“I really think we ought to invest some of the gold we brought back. Considering the economic market, we could do quite well for ourselves.”

“Could we do that, buy our new school supplies and have enough left for a broom for Ron?” Harry asked honestly. Hermione looked at the expression on Ron’s face - the longing - the understanding that he probably couldn’t - and sighed.

“Alright. Come on.” And she opened the door to the shop. “But we are going to Gringotts right after.” Harry and Ron didn’t even consider arguing, all but tripping over their feet to follow her into the shop.

>>>

“I can’t believe we’re going to get sorted again.” Hermione fretted, hands wringing together. Hermione slung an arm around her, grinning excitedly.

“Don’t worry, Mione. We are definitely going to be Gryffindors again. How can anyone be braver than us?” And it was clearly half nerves half excitement.

“Not to mention modest.” She shot back, glancing at Ron. Ron was smiling at them though, relaxed, happy.

“Come off it, Hermione. The sorting hat wouldn’t separate us.” Harry said brightly. Then her smile turned wicked. “I think what we should really be thinking about is what kind of entrance we want to make.”

“Since the twins aren’t here I’ve got to make some sort of impression.” Ron agreed, and Hermione looked between them, aghast.

“What about preserving the timelines?” Harry and Ron exchanged looks, rolling their eyes.

“The whole reason we’re here is to change the future.” Ron reminded her dryly. Hermione flushed.

“I suppose that’s true. But must we make a scene?”

“Nothing too dramatic, Hermione, don’t worry.” Harry assured her, though her wand was in hand, twisting through the air. “Just a bit of flare.”

Hermione felt the notice-me-not slide over her shoulders and relaxed. She should have known Harry wouldn’t want to draw too much attention considering she was about to meet her parents for the first time.

When the first years made their way up to the doors of the great hall, the three of them hung behind them, close enough to be part of the crowd but far enough not to draw their attention through the charm. Though, really, Hermione knew by now that when Harry wasn’t focusing on exactly the outcome she wanted that her spells were stronger than most.

They followed the first years into the great hall, and there was something about seeing it so full and brightly lit that had Hermione gripping Harry’s hand tightly, tears burning in her eyes. This was how she remembered the place that had been her home - not as the battle ground she’d last seen it as.

They listened to the gasps of awe of the first years and followed them all the way through the hall to the sorting hat. With a flick of Harry’s wrist, the charm slipped off them like water and more gasps filled the hall, though these ones aimed at them.

Harry held herself tall, shoulders back, head held high, every bit the woman who’d lead them through the war. Hermione could only mimic her, though she kept hold of Harry’s hand. Behind them, Ron had taken on a relaxed posture, but there was a readiness to him that nobody could mistake as anything but dangerous. It awed her, that these were her friends. She wondered if they saw something similar when they looked at her.

At the Gryffindor table, Sirius all but spit out his pumpkin juice as the three older students appeared at the back of the group of first years, and Remus had to thump him strongly on the back to help get his breath back.

He looked across the table to meet James’ gaze but he looked just as surprised as he felt.

“Professor McGonagall mentioned there would be some transfer students who would need help adjusting, but she hadn’t said they were 7th years.” Lily muttered from her seat next to James. Because it was clear they were - there was no way they were any younger. Sirius wasn’t looking at his friends though, he was too busy looking at the new students. There was a tall redhead who looked like someone you wouldn’t want to tangle with in a fight, but he looked friendly enough if the soft smile on his face as he regarded the two girls with him was any indication. Then there was the brunette with wild curls but a determined jut to her chin and intelligent eyes that he felt more than saw scan over the entire room.

But they were nothing compared to the girl with them. She had jet black hair braided over one shoulder, aristocratic features, and the brightest green eyes that he’d only ever seen on one other person. He glanced at Lily then, catching her eye, and yeah, it was almost identical. He wondered if somewhere in their history they were related. It wouldn’t be the first time muggleborns were distantly related. She had a mischievous smile on her face, but her body language said she was ready for a fight, and Sirius couldn’t help but wonder just where they’d transferred from. He supposed he could wait and see if they had any accents, though that just made his curious nature itch to know more.

“Hey James,” Remus cut through his thoughts, drawing his attention. “You don’t happen to have a long lost sister, do you?” And now that Sirius was looking for it she _did_ look a lot like James.

“Definitely not.” But he was frowning, thoughtful look on his face as he regarded the trio.

Sirius felt like he spent the entire sorting on the edge of his seat, just waiting. He cheered for all the first years sorted into Gryffindor of course, but he, like man of the room, were waiting to see where the transfers would end up. He also couldn’t wait to find out just who they were.

“Harriet Granger.” Professor McGonagall called, and the one he’d been most curious about stepped right up, settling on the stool, only her grip on the wood any indication of her nerves as she grinned brightly at her two friends.

It took a moment longer than Sirius expected, but then the hat shouted

“GRYFFINDOR!” Their entire table erupted into cheers and Harriet blushed but she was grinning widely, skipping over to their table. Before she could sit in with the first years, Sirius flagged her down.

“Oi! Down here!” And if anything she looked startled by his attention as she moved to join them, eyes flickering over the whole group.

“Hermione Granger.” and she glanced back at who must have been her sister before turning back.

“Hi.” She greeted with a small wave, sliding into the offered seat next to Sirius.

“So you’re a transfer student.” James began, smiling brightly at her. “Where are you from?” her smile faltered slightly, but she didn’t back down.

“I - we were homeschooled.” and even as she said it, the exclaim of “GRYFFINDOR!” could be heard behind them. She turned, grin bright as she waved her sister down, and the brown haired girl immediately joined her, sliding into the seat next to her, cheeks flushed with obvious pleasure as she grinned back at Harriet.

“Ronald Weasley.” they both turned to watch their friend get sorted, and everyone around them at the table noticed how they’d clasped hands, knuckles white with their grip.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat exclaimed, barely even touching his head. Hermione and Harriet burst into uproarious applause with the rest of the table. The boy joined them immediately, smile smug as he settled down right next to Hermione.

“Well that was fun. Can we eat yet?”

“Honestly, Ron. You’d think you’d be able to think about something other than your stomach for once.” Hermione chastised, but Harriet was just beaming at her friends. When she noticed the rest of them watching, her smile turned sheepish, her cheeks going pink.

“Sorry, you were asking me about something.” and Sirius threw an arm around her shoulder, smirking.

“Not to worry. We have all the time in the world to interrogate you. After all, we’re in the same house.” Harriet just rolled her eyes.

“There’s no need to interrogate us. You can ask us whatever you’d like but we’re under no obligation to answer.” Then she turned a smile on him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Unless of course, you’re willing to trade.” he just cocked a brow.

“A trade?”

“Of course. A question for a question. You want to ask all sorts of personal and inappropriate questions. Seems only fair that if you can ask them, so can I. So if you’d like, I’ll offer you a trade. Question for a question.” Sirius couldn’t believe the nerve of this girl. He was pretty sure he was in love. That was when Remus broke the little stare down with a chuckle.

“I’m Remus.” He introduced, offering his hand in front of Sirius. Harriet accepted easily.

“Harriet. Though I go by Harry.” She admitted with a small shrug. She hadn’t made to dislodge Sirius’ arm so he left it there rather smugly.

“Pleasure. This git here is Sirius.” And when Harriet - no, Harry - looked up at him there was an amusement in her gaze.

“Is he really?”

James laughed from across the table.

“Never.” He agreed with her, offering his own hand. “James.” He greeted. “This is Lily and that’s Peter.” Harry nodded in greeting to both and if Sirius hadn’t still had his arm around her he never would’ve noticed how she tended at the introduction of Peter.

“This is my sister, Hermione, and our friend Ron.” She offered instead, and both of the other two offered cheerful greetings. They were interrupted by food appearing but as soon as everyone was served, Lily spoke up.

“So you were homeschooled?” Lily asked, and when Hermione and Harry both nodded, she smiled kindly at them. “I’d be happy to help you with your studies if you need help catching up. I’m sure it can be overwhelming being in a new place.”

At the offer, Hermione beamed.

“That would be amazing.” She gushed. “I couldn’t bear to fall behind.” Lily beamed right back.

“Wonderful. Remus and I often study together, you’re welcome to join us.”

“So your sister’s one of those.” Sirius murmured in her ear, even as Hermione and Lily went on to discuss classes and the rest. Harry glanced at him from the corner of her eye, small smile on her face.

“Hermione likes to be well informed.” Though the smile stayed on her face, a ghost of pain flit through Harry’s eyes. “The more you know the safer you can be.”

“Well tell us what you studied at home.” He all but ordered, nodding towards James, but he caught his friends eye who tilted his head in response. He too had seen the reaction. Whatever reason these three had transferred here for, it was to remain safe from whatever dangers had haunted them outside these walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly believe that the arm around the shoulders thing wouldn't have even registered for Harry right away, hence the lack of reaction.
> 
> Also, Dumbledore totally would've helped them change her last name to Granger since the Potter's are way too prominent and it would be way too much drama.


	4. Chapter 4

It was always fun to walk the first years back to the dorm. They were always so awed and surprised by what they saw, but for Sirius it was all about the older three’s reactions.

While they looked around in shared wonder as well, there was a nostalgic edge to it - something none of them missed.

“Have you spent much time in magical areas?” James asked, and it was Ron who answered.

“I was raised in one.” Was the easy reply. “Had a bit of a struggle learning the muggle way to do some things.” He admitted, which earned him a fond smile from Hermione and a grin from Harry.

“Mione and I were both raised mostly in the muggle world. Though I was adopted.” Harry offered, and that earned surprise from everyone, including Ron, though Hermione looked more exasperated than anything. “I imagine if my birth parents had survived I would have been raised much like Ron.” Which was her way of telling them that her parents were magical but no, she did not want to talk about it. The fact that her parents had died was enough of a reason for them to leave it be anyways.

When they reached the common room, Harry’s expression simply glowed with delight, and with a laugh she flit around from space to space, looking at everything.

“This is wonderful.” She finally decided, turning to where the rest of them had settled down around the fire. 

She made to sit next to her sister when Sirius caught her hand, dragging her onto the couch next to him. She landed half in his lap and made the most adorable squeaking noise before she scrambled up, face flaming red. She pointedly retreated and sat on the other side of Remus who smirked in triumph. Sirius just rubbed at his chest where a well aimed elbow had landed.

“Leave the poor girl alone, Sirius.” Lily chided, reaching over to pat Harry’s shoulder in sympathy. “Don’t mind him, Harry. He’s a huge flirt. He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Oi! Sometimes I do!” Lily’s gaze was steel and he shrank back.

“Then you’ll ask properly next time, won’t you?” He nodded much to the amusement of the others who laughed at his misfortune. Then Harry was perking up, pointedly looking anywhere but at Sirius, flush still in her cheeks.

“We still get to share a room, Hermione.” She said brightly, and Hermione smiled right back.

“Still?” Peter asked, and Harry’s gaze flickered in his direction. There was such a wash of emotion there Sirius couldn’t help but wonder _why_ , but Harry kept her smile in place.

“We shared a room at home.” She admitted, beaming at her sister. “We didn’t at first but I convinced Hermione that my way was best.”

“More like you just moved all your stuff over whether I liked it or not.” The other girl complained, and Ron rolled his eyes.

“You complained for a week when Harry went away.” He countered, and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh! And you’ll be joined by Ron this year.” Harry cut in, but there was a nervousness to her now - as if she wasn’t sure of their welcome. “That’s alright, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” Remus was quick to assure her, and they all noticed how her shoulders slumped in relief. Then she was on her feet again.

“Can we explore some of the castle do you think?” She asked, all but bouncing on her feet.

“There’s a curfew.” It was Hermione who reminded her.

“So I won’t get caught then.” Was the chipper reply. Then she glanced at the others, almost embarrassed. “Unless of course you’re sticklers for the rules on which case I wouldn’t get far.”

James was simply beaming at her, obviously thrilled that the girl who looked like him had such a penchant for trouble.

“Not usually.” He agreed easily, “but maybe you don’t want to start off on the wrong foot with some of the professors.” Harry huffed, dropping back into her seat. She accidentally jostled Remus but he just shifted to accommodate her, smiling reassuringly at her sheepish apology. Sirius couldn’t help but stare. Remus _never_ felt so comfortable with other people in his space. He obviously wasn’t the only one who noticed as Lily and James exchanged a look across from him. Sirius regarded his friend who was, as soon as other conversations had picked up, telling Harry in low tones the general routes of teachers and prefects if she really did want to do some exploring. Harry was listening raptly to every word, and she didn’t even seem to notice the scars on Remus, looking directly in his eyes, body angled forward, comfortable as you please. Most people who didn’t know Remus tended to shy away a little - Sirius had always assumed it was animal instinct to avoid a predator - but Harry was doing anything but.

He wondered if it was a lack of self-preservation, or if somehow she was dangerous enough to be on equal par with a predator.

Looking at her; willow slim and shy; he couldn’t imagine it being the latter. Yet he also somehow couldn’t quite see her being the former either.

>>>

On the first day of classes, Harry woke up early and excited. Despite her fears, her parents and their friends had been more than welcoming to them. Over the few days they had to settle in, they’d all grown surprisingly close and it was honestly better than Harry had ever expected.

At first, seeing them had been so _painful._ A constant ache in her chest she couldn’t be rid of - but the people they were now were slowly but surely separating from who she knew, and she was far more comfortable viewing them as completely separate entities.

Now, it was the first day of classes, and while Hermione had already been flipping furiously through the books, Harry was confident in her ability to adapt. After all, this was a different era - there was no way the stuff they were learning this year was built of a more difficult foundation than she and her friends had. She was also pretty sure with her grasp on wandless magic she’d have a much easier time.

She glanced at her wand, prickle of uneasiness making its way down her spine, relieved that for once the holly wand had remained on her person. When they’d come back in time, the elder wand had been nowhere in sight, and when Dumbledore had returned her holly wand, she’d been awed, grateful, and beyond relieved. But as soon as they’d been released from the hospital wing and Dumbledore’s regular visits, the elder wand had appeared on the bed she’d chosen as her own. Not only that, but it often replaced her holly wand, as she only carried her first wand and left the elder wand tucked safely in Hermione’s bag.

She knew Dumbledore still had his own version of the elder wand and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if they were to ever duel. Not that she thought such a thing would happen, but how could she not wonder? Would her wand, the older, more experienced wand, force the younger into submission? Would the timelines react to the same object existing and somehow move to fix it? Would one of their wands break?

She knew, really, that there was only one way to find out, and she was loathe to do so. As honest as they’d been with Dumbledore, she could admit to fearing his reaction to this at least.

She shook the thoughts off, tucking her wand away, and made her way to the common room. She knew waking Hermione before the other girl was ready was futile and figured she might as well get to breakfast early.

She skipped down the steps, excited for classes to begin. She knew, realistically, Hermione, Ron, and herself needed to start collecting horcruxes sooner rather than later, but for now at least there was no harm in learning at least a little bit. After all, there was no way the Tom Riddle of this time could have any idea that they were from the future - which gave them the perfect advantage. Realistically, being at Hogwarts while they planned was the safest place to be.

“Harriet, you’re up early.”

She looked up from her thoughts in surprise to find Remus smiling up at her from his seat by the fireplace, book in hand. No matter how many times she’d tried to convince him to call her Harry, he couldn’t seem to stick to it. She found it incredibly charming, even as it separated him from the Remus she’d known even more.

“Remus.” She greeted pleasantly, stopping by his chair to lean over his shoulder and peer at what he was reading. She wrinkled her nose at the history textbook. “What are you doing up so early? Please tell me it’s not to read whatever that is.”

He rolled his eyes, closing the book.

“Not this book in particular, no.” his smile was a bit sheepish. “I always have a bit of a hard time having a lie in on the first day of term.” he admitted, and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I know exactly what you mean.” then she brightened. “Fancy having breakfast with me, since you’re up?” she asked. “I’m starved and I want a bite to eat before my nerves make it impossible. I’ve never been to school with so many other people before.” and it was absolutely true. Hogwarts of her day had much fewer students. Probably, in part, because of the current war. Remus immediately agreed, tucking his book away and joining her, walking side by side to the great hall.

“Are you nervous then? For classes?”

“Yes and no.” She admitted. She saw no harm in being honest about this at least. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Hermione is quite studious.” And she said it with a cheeky grin. Studious was a very kind way of putting the other girl’s single minded focus. Not that Remus thought it was a bad trait, but it was certainly a tad more obsessive than simply ‘studious’. Obviously seeing his smile, Harry continued eagerly.

“Well, she always made sure we were up to date on whatever was going on in the school system, you know? Making sure that we would always be equal to others of our age, be them witch, wizard, or muggle.”

“Very forward thinking of her.”

“She is that.” Harry’s tone was fond.

“So if the content doesn’t make you nervous, what does?” He couldn’t help but ask. Since the day the three new students had arrived at Hogwarts, they’d been nothing but friendly. Warm, open, and kind - and yet it was clear that whatever their past, it was filled with pain. It lingered around them, in the edges of their smiles - in how their eyes would go blank sometimes before they came back to the moment. Remus, for one, understood such moments. He had them often when thoughts or instincts of the wolf came through, but he knew that none of these three were werewolves, so it couldn’t explain their reactions.

Now, at his question, Harriet looked at him with such wide, sad, eyes, that his heart could not help but break for her, even before he could hear what she had to say.

“Not everyone is as kind in their curiosity as the lot of you.” She finally told him gently, sitting for breakfast. He sat as well, only comforted by the gentle bump of her shoulder against his, assuring him she wasn’t upset. Not with him at least.

“You know we won’t let anyone bother you. Or Ron and Hermione.” He couldn’t help but say. When she looked back at him, her smile was so warm he could feel in to his very bones.

“I know.” Then her smile lightened, and with it, the mood dispelled. “Now.” she ordered, mock severe. “Tell me everything I need to know before the day really begins.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

“Your kind aren’t welcome here.” though the voice itself was slightly off, the tone was one Harry would never forget. She turned, Hermione at her side, and came face to face with Severus Snape, over a decade younger than when she’d last seen him, and standing with two other Slytherins she didn’t recognize. She lifted a brow, unimpressed.

“I hope you weren’t speaking to me.” she shot back immediately. “Because I happen to know for a fact my kind isn’t so different than yours.” Snape’s colour drained moments before his cheeks grew pink with outrage. His wand was in hand then, as were those of the two students with him, and Hermione put a hand on her arm, even as her own wand slid into her hand. She only spared a moment to be relieved it wasn’t the elder wand pressed into her palm.

“Harry,” Hermione warned, obviously not wanting to start a fight directly in front of the potions classroom where the professor could catch them at any moment, but Harriet would not allow Snape to talk to her like that again. Especially not now that they were the same age.

“You’ll learn how to speak to your betters.” He snarled, wand flicking in her direction. With a flick of her own wand a shield came up in between them, stopping the curse easily. Hermione wasn’t all together wrong - she didn’t want to start anything that couldn’t be resolved easily, but she wasn’t about to let them get attacked just because of who they thought her parents were. Even if her parents had been muggle, she wouldn’t let them speak to anyone like this. Ever.

“I hope you didn’t mean yourself. You’ve done nothing to earn that privilege.”

Snape’s face contorted with insult and his wand twisted, lashing out with a group of spells this time. Harry could at least admit she was impressed by his ability to cast wordlessly, especially in such quick succession, but he had nothing on her. With a flick of her own wand, she deflected and parried. Never once casting anything harmful in return. She would not be goaded into a real fight that could cause any of the slowly gathering students any harm.

When the other two Slytherin’s stepped in, Hermione made to join her, but Harry waved her back.

“Get help.” Harry bit out instead, knowing she could hold her own for a few minutes longer without really casting anything in return. Hermione stepped back, turning towards the classroom door to open it, and that’s when one of the students behind Severus made the clever decision to cast towards her instead of Harry.

“No!” Harry jumped forward, prepared to take the full brunt of the hex to protect her friend. But then a shape stepped in front of both of them, surprising everyone enough to not only block the spell but cast a few of his own.

Harry looked up to see Sirius standing in front of her, grim expression in place that twisted into a sneer as soon as he laid eyes on Snape.

“3 against 1 doesn’t seem very fair.” He noted, lazily. “I had no idea you lot were so hard pressed that you can’t duel a new student on your own. Why don’t we even the odds a bit, eh?”

“Wouldn’t mind that myself.” and there was Ron, making his way through the crowd, bag slung over his shoulder, James at his heels.

“Oh, a duel? I always love a good duel.” James agreed amiably. Rather than standing next to Sirius, Ron planted himself at her side, and James seemed to take his cue because he didn’t step in front of them either.

It struck her then - how they’d ranged themselves out - and it made her want to both shout with joy and weep with rage. Instead, she drew herself up, and had no idea her eyes flashed with her power. Had no idea the image she portrayed them; an eerie mirror to another who’d sought a following, and ruled over them with an iron will. Instead, all she’d ever offered was her heart.

“Alright, class, whose ready?” They all jumped at the sound of Slughorn’s voice, and then there he was, peering at them from the doorway. “Well come on! Come on! What are you waiting for?”

They filed into the class, ignoring the death glares from the Slytherins as Sirius sidled up to Harry. He’d felt the power that had emanated from her in waves - felt it like a warm breeze and soft caress. He wondered if she had any idea how powerful she was - and it threw him back to that first night in the common room. With the brush of her magic, he realized she was every bit as dangerous as any predator.

“Brilliant, by the way.” He murmured, and she blinked up at him, confused. He thought it was endearing, the little crinkle she got between her brows. It only proved to him that she had no idea how potent she was.

“What was?”

“Your spellwork. It was brilliant.” And now he watched the pink touch her cheeks, the shy smile grace her lips even as she ducked her head, embarrassed. He barely resisted the urge to reach out. After all, his advances had been received with nothing but friendship so far, and he didn’t want to push too quickly, no matter how quickly she was drawing him in.

“Thank you. And thank you for your help. I didn’t recognize that spell. I imagine it would have hurt.” Sirius’ expression immediately darkened. Harry wondered just what emotion she’d seen in his eyes moments before, but shrugged it off. She never seemed to be able to get a read on what he felt in this time.

“It would have.” He didn’t elaborate, clearly knowing exactly what it would have done and really not liking it if the glare he sent off towards Snape was any indication. “Bastards should never get away with half the spells they use on other students but there never seem to be enough teachers to catch them at it.”

“There never are.” Harry agreed, commiserating, and didn’t miss Sirius' curious look. She hastened to correct herself. “I mean, isn’t that how it always is? Like karma. Though in that case, it will eventually come back to haunt them.”

When Sirius nodded, turning to pay attention to Slughorn, she let out a careful breath. That had been close.

If there was one thing she could say about the Sirius in this time, it was that he made talking to him far too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some quidditch tryouts and feelings. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Sirius flopped down on the couch where Harry was sitting in one corner, one leg tucked up underneath her, and Sirius wiggles until he could put his head in her lap. She jolted in surprise but didn’t shove him off and Sirius couldn’t keep the pleased smirk off his face. He loved that she was so comfortable with him, and though it occasionally hindered him, in times like this it was perfect.

“Harry, my darling, please tell me you’ll stay here with me.” Sirius sighed, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. When he peaked around it, Harry was looking at him curiously.

“Where’s everyone else going?”

“James is bullying the old members of the quidditch team to see what’s what before he holds tryouts.”

Harry’s eyebrows climbed higher.

“Does he make the old team tryout again too?”

Sirius shrugged.

“Sort of. If we aren’t up to par, then he does.” But he could see something in Harry - a longing he hadn’t expected.

“Have you ever played before?”

Her eyes shuttered and he stared, fascinated.

“Have you flown at least?” He asked, and watched some of that longing came back.

“Yes.”

“You should tryout then. I’m sure James would be thrilled.” She shot him a look, turning back to her reading, but he could tell she wasn’t focused on what she was looking at. He wondered what it was about flying that could put such sadness in her eyes even when it was clear she loved it. He opened his mouth to pry when her free hand started petting through his hair and he all but melted under the touch. He decided he could leave this mystery for another day.

>>>

“Nice of you to show up, Padfoot.” James snapped at dinner, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“I already said I’d help you with tryouts. There was no need for me there today.”

“You say that now but wait until I replace you if your skills have gone rusty.”

Sirius just rolled his eyes again, swinging an arm around Harry’s shoulders. It always gave him a smug feeling when he thought about how perfectly she fit there, against his side.

“No need. Plus, I found someone else to try out.”

Hermione broke into a spluttering cough as she accidentally inhaled her juice. Ron rubbed her back sympathetically but Harry had flinched ever so slightly into Sirius’ side. His arm tightened around her shoulders. James was watching Harry with speculative eyes.

“Have you played before?” He asked, and Sirius spoke before she could.

“She can fly.” He responded. “Only way to find out if she can play is during tryouts.” And he winked at her when she shot him a grateful look.

“Alright. Tryouts are Saturday morning.” Then he turned his gaze on both Ron and Hermione, raking a critical eye over them. “Either of you play?”

“Brooms kick me off.” Hermione replied immediately, shaking her head, but Ron shrugged.

“Played a few casual games when I was younger. You know, with the family. Always been able to fly though really.” And it wasn’t a brag, just a fact. Since they’d stuck to the fact that Ron had been raised as a magical, it fit.

“Willing to try out?” Ron looked at the two girls, but it wasn’t until Hermione shrugged that he nodded. Sirius didn’t miss that the light in the redheads eyes was almost as bright as the one he’d seen in Harry’s, despite the casual rejoinder that followed.

“Might as well.”

>>>

“I hear James somehow convinced the two of you to try for the quidditch team.” Lily noted on their walk to transfigurations. Her and Hermione exchanged a commiserating look. “Brutal sport.”

“So I’ve heard!” Hermione immediately burst out. “I’ve heard people have broken bones - fractured skulls - even died!”

Despite her obvious dislike of playing the sport, Lily actually laughed.

“Whoever told you that is mad. May have been a broken bone or two but that’s more accident than anything. I think the last injury during a game at Hogwarts was a mild sprain when someone landed wrong trying to run before they’d fully touched down. Excitement and all that.”

The three exchanged a look. That was nothing like they remembered. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had changed to allow it to be played so viciously in their original time. Then she wondered if she would’ve loved it the same way if it hadn’t held the same rush for her off the bat. She could admit, at least to herself, that she’d craved that edge of danger when she’d been younger. Just to prove that she was alive.

“Well I suppose that’s alright then.” Hermione allowed, cautious, and Lily looped her arm through Hermione’s, lowering her voice in mock jest.

“Don’t worry, I still think it’s rather ridiculous.” She beamed at Hermione. “Will you come with me to watch?”

Hermione nodded, flushed and pleased.

“Absolutely.”

>>>

“We do auditions by position.” James announced. “We’ll play a few mock rounds, split everyone into two teams. No better way to see how you all work together.” And it was obvious some people had expected a more one on one audition as they seemed rather nervous to be playing right off. Being Gryffindors though, nobody backed out.

Harry was all but bouncing in her excitement. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fly full speed with the restrictions she and Hermione had carefully laid on her Firebolt, but she’d still be in the air, wind rushing through her hair.

“Before we get started though, I want everyone to just fly a few rounds round the pitch.” And Harry knew it was as much to warm them up as to make sure they could all actually fly. He pulled a whistle from his pocket. “On three.”

Harry was in the air the moment the whistle blew, joined quickly by Ron, and she gave a whoop of joy that he returned with a laugh.

“Race you!” She shouted, and he laughed once more. The same joy she felt was mirrored back in his face.

“You’re on!” And they both shot off.

They did four rounds round the pitch before James flagged them down, arms waving like crazy above his head. Harry landed next to him with ease, a few seconds ahead of Ron, and when they both stood side by side they grinned at each other like mad people, faces flushed and eyes bright.

“The two of you are incredible!” James exclaimed immediately, brown eyes looking nearly manic. It reminded her, with a pang, of Oliver Wood.

“If you can keep that speed in front of the goal posts you’d be an excellent keeper! Or even a chaser with your build!” He told Ron before spinning on Harry. “And you! I’ve never seen someone maneuver so easily! You’re a natural! All we need to know now is if you can see the snitch!” He all but shouted. Ron snorted out a laugh, nudging Harry’s arm with his own, grinning broadly.

“Eyes of a hawk, this one.” He said proudly, and Harry beamed back at him. James immediately scrambled for the box that held all the balls and with deft fingers, pulled out a snitch. Then he let it go. Harry kept her eyes on it.

“Can you see it?”

She nodded.

“Catch it.”

And she was off.

>>>

“You should have seen it she was bloody brilliant!” James crowed, arm around her shoulders. Harry was flushed bright red but grinning ear to ear. Lily rolled her eyes but offered Harry a smile.

“You did brilliantly.”

If anything, Harry flushed darker.

“Thank you.”

Sirius watched it all from where he was sprawled on the couch, noting how Harry looked at both James and Lily like they’d hung the moon in this moment, all because of their praise, and he wondered at it.

He often had his arm around her like that, but it garnered no reaction - not like this at least. But even this; it wasn’t a crush. Sirius was adept at recognizing those, and this - this was something else.

The knot in his stomach was as uncomfortable as it was irritating. He knew jealousy when he felt it; he may act like an oblivious prick, but he knew jealousy. Far better than he wanted to. He watched them, fighting not to scowl.

Then she looked over and met his gaze, beaming. It had everything in him relaxing even as he cursed himself for it. She slipped out from under James’ arm and Sirius shifted so she could settle down next to him. He immediately put his head in her lap and she laughed, the flush still in her cheeks, but her expression fond now.

“Thanks for suggesting I try out.”

“You looked like you belonged out there.”

If anything, her beaming grin softened, became more intimate. It did funny things to his stomach.This time, he wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

“Felt like it too.” She admitted in a near whisper.

They sat there together, in their own little bubble, and even when their friends came over, neither moved. It warmed something in Sirius, and though he didn’t fully understand what he was feeling, he understood he’d never felt about anyone the way he felt about Harriet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what is even happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius thought she was gorgeous. from the dark cascading waves of her hair, soft features and sharp green eyes - there wasn’t a single thing about her that didn’t appeal to him.

When she’d been sorted into Gryffindor he knew it was his lucky day, and yet every attempt of flirting with her had ended with soft smiles and gentle refusals. Though refusals wasn’t quite right, because it was painfully clear that she didn’t even realize he was actually properly flirting. For a purpose. And how did you even explain that to someone without embarrassing yourself beyond redemption?

“I’m doomed.” Sirius whined, flinging himself down on his bed. “Doomed to be forever alone.”

Remus made an inelegant sound of disbelief from his own bed where he was scribbling notes.

“Please. You’ve got every girl in the school wanting to go on a date with you.”

Sirius rolled over to shoot Remus a dark look for ignoring his problem.

“I don’t! That’s exactly my point!”

“Maybe she doesn’t think your attractive.” James noted, understanding exactly who he was complaining about, smirk in place. Sirius sent him a poisonous glare.

“Bite your tongue, Prongs.”

“Maybe James is right.” Peter put in. “Or maybe she doesn’t really understand.”

Sirius turned to fully face Peter, curious.

“Understand what?”

“That you’re flirting on purpose.” Peter told him. “You flirt with everyone. Maybe she just thinks you’re being friendly.”

All three friends were staring at Peter now and it was James who broke the silence with a burst of laughter.

“Well put, Wormtail.” He looked at Sirius, still grinning. “Had you even considered that?”

Before Sirius could answer, or rather, toss out insults, the door to their room opened, and Ron wandered in.

James sent a pointed look towards Ron and Sirius almost swallowed his tongue to avoid saying anything that would put him on the shit list of one Harriet Potter. Instead, he focused on finding out more about her. They’d been dorm mates for months now, and friendly as Ron was, Sirius realized that he was a closed box.

“Harry’s not, seeing anyone, is she?”

When Ron met his gaze, there was challenge there.

“No.” But he didn’t elaborate. He leaned against his bedpost, arms crossed in front of his chest, and it reminded Sirius of when he’d first seen the redhead. Friendly, but not someone you’d want to tangle with in a fight. He was a brawler, magical and not. It made Sirius cautious, though he didn’t refrain from his earlier questions.

“You don’t mind my flirting, do you?”

“That depends.” Though his tone was agreeable, Ron’s eyes never left Sirius’ form, pinning him in place. It had his skin crawling, but he refused to react to it. He could understand this kind of protection. It was how he felt about the other 3 boys in the room.

“On what?”

“Whether you intend to take that any farther.” Was the suspiciously easy reply. “Harry’s been through a lot. If you’re just playing around, then yeah, I do bloody well mind.” Then he gave a slow, lazy grin. It was even scarier than the challenge. He shifted then, hands loose by his side, and it had Sirius bracing.

“But I reckon you’d have Hermione to deal with in that case. Lily seems to have taken a shine to her too. Betcha they’re a helluva lot scarier than me.”

Sirius exchanged a wide eyed glance with James who was grinning like a loon.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” James announced cheerfully, and Ron snorted out a laugh but didn’t argue, relaxing as he flopped down onto his bed. Then he looked back to Sirius.

“Take her seriously and we’re golden, mate.”

Sirius couldn’t help the grin that settled across his features.

“Guess we’re golden, then.”

>>>

Ron tugged at Hermione’s hand, dragging the brunette closer until she was pulled down beside him on the couch.

“Honestly, Ron-”

He silenced her with a kiss - just a soft press of lips - but it had her shutting up. He smiled at her, slow and pleased, and she flushed but stopped fussing.

“Do you see that?” He murmured, leaning right in so it was only a murmur in her ear. She flushed but didn’t push away, following his direction to where Harry was sitting, Sirius at her side. She frowned, not understanding.

“What?”

When she met Ron’s gaze, there was fond amusement there, but before she could snap at him, he distracted her with another kiss, making her thoughts go hazy.

“He asked me about her.” He murmured, once she’d been thoroughly distracted. Hermione hummed, then she caught on. Her gaze sharpened on the pair, hand tightening on Ron’s. If it hadn’t been so predictable, Ron would’ve grinned. Instead, he hid the small smile in Hermione’s hair. At her pinch, he conceded more information.

“In the dorm the other night. Asked if she was available.”

Hermione turned a wide eyed stare on him, aghast.

“And you didn’t stop him?”

Ron snorted, nodding back towards the pair.

“Why? It’s not like his attention is unwanted.” His expression sobered. “You know if it was I wouldn’t’ve let him go on.”

It appeased her immediately, and she leaned into him in apology.

“I know, I’m sorry. But really? Harry and Sirius?”

Ron didn’t answer, he just looked at the pair, and Hermione sighed, following his gaze once more.

Sirius’ arm was draped around Harry’s shoulder, where it always seemed to be these days, but his fingers toyed with her hair even as they spoke, an unconscious gesture.

Hermione thought back to the last few weeks - _months_ even - and realized that Sirius’ attention had always been there, on Harry. Despite the attention of other girls, and guys, Sirius’ attention had never wavered, despite Harry’s obliviousness.

Harry, in turn, was blooming.

There was something to be said about how she acted when given any attention from either of her parents, young as they were, but she flourished under Sirius’ attention in a way neither of them had seen in a long time. She always found him in the room first, and even physically, was always drawn to the silver-eyed boy who always welcomed her with an easy smile and easier affection.

“She really likes him.”

Ron hummed an agreement, and when Hermione turned to meet his gaze, it was with a frown.

“But what about - what about everything? Don’t you think it’ll get in the way? Makes things difficult?”

“Only if we let it.”

Hermione regarded him a moment, the boy she’d watched become a man and fallen in love with despite herself, and she couldn’t be more grateful that she’d followed her heart in this.

“I - I love you.”

The amusement flooded back into Ron’s gaze, along with fondness.

“I love you to.”

Hermione flushed, and Ron snickered, nuzzling against her cheek even as she squeaked.

Neither of them missed how their best friend leaned into the man who’d once been her godfather, and how the man, now a boy, gravitated to her as if she were his sun.

Both decided that for now, it was worth fanning those flames. They loved Harry, and in their own way, they’d loved Sirius.

If they could both find happiness in each other, they wouldn’t stop them.

“If he hurts her, the Dementors will be the worst of his fears.”

Ron snorted out a laugh.

“That’s dark, Mione, even for you.” He teased. When she sniffed, he laughed, but didn’t argue.

“He won’t hurt her.” He promised. And it was as much a promise as a threat. Hermione softened, taking Ron’s hand.

“Yes, he will.” But this wasn’t a threat, it was understanding. “But when he does, we’ll help him fix it.”

Ron grumbled, but didn’t argue, and Hermione smiled, because she knew the truth. For Harry, they’d work to fix anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

“You know, your obsession with the one girl who looks exactly like me is quite telling.” James announced, and Sirius turned a narrowed eyed gaze in his direction.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your obsession with Harry, obviously. I know I’m handsome, and charming, with an excellent sense of humour, but I had no idea you were quite so taken with me to want to date a more feminine version of myself.” Sirius just scoffed.

“Well if I were to date anyone like you I’d definitely take your looks over your personality, you tosser.”

Peter snickered and Remus was pretending to ignore them, nose in a book. The fact that he hadn’t turned the page in over a minute though was telling.

“I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent catch.”

“Shall we ask Lily?” James launched a stinging curse in his direction but Sirius darted out of the way.

“No need to be jealous, Prongs. It’s not my fault I’m so charming.”

James scoffed.

“I wouldn’t say charming so much as a dog with a bone.”

The muffled laughter behind him had Sirius spinning in place only to come face to face with Harry, whose eyes were shining with laughter, cheeky grin on her expression.

“Dog with a bone, huh?” and it was only years of practice and control that had Sirius tamping down on his body’s desire to blush at her teasing tone. “Just what’ve you become so obsessed with, hmm?”

Sirius was nothing if not good at thinking on his feet.

“Going out with a bang, of course.” the colour drained from Harry’s face so quickly Sirius was worried she was going to faint and he found himself stepping closer even as she took a step back. It froze him in place. She’d never shied away from him before. It stung far more than he expected.

“I - I have to go.”

Before he could so much as try to reach out for her again, she’d turned on her heels and bolted. Sirius looked back to the others, sure he looked as bewildered as they did, and sure their concern was mirrored on his own face.

“It’s after curfew.” Remus spoke up for the first time, setting down his book. “She shouldn’t be wandering on her own.” He set a hand on Sirius’ shoulder as he passed. “I’ll find her.” And he disappeared through the portrait. Sirius looked back at James, whose brow was furrowed as he stared at the entrance to the common room. When he looked back to Sirius, there was a calculating look in his gaze that said he was puzzling something together.

“Best we tell Ron before he hears second hand you scared her off.” and Sirius couldn’t deny it, because technically he had, but it had been absolutely by accident.

Since he hadn’t been far behind her, Remus had an easy time tracking Harry down. Her scent, at this point, was familiar to him, and unfortunately, as a prefect, the sound of a girl crying in the halls after hours wasn’t unfamiliar. Though that wasn’t to say he hadn’t come across another boy a time or two as well.

So he found Harry fairly quickly after she’d tried to hide away, but what he hadn’t expected to find her quite so distraught.

She’d hidden behind one of the statues that most people didn’t even know had a crawl space behind it, curled up in as tight a ball as possible, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. And he could tell that they were - could hear the concealed gasps for air as her chest heaved silently. He understood, too, why Sirius’ words may have set her off.

They often forgot that she and her two close friends had been held captive - that they’d been hurt and seen people they cared about die. Though he couldn’t possibly guess just what it had made her think of, the thought of someone going out with a bang was definitely something he could see being triggering.

But he also couldn’t just let her cry by herself - something in him couldn’t leave her so vulnerable, even for proprietaries sake. So, carefully, so that she’d hear him coming, he shuffled his way around the statue until he could settle down beside her, and swung an arm awkwardly around her shoulder.

He didn’t have much experience with this sort of thing, but it seemed he’d done the right thing because Harry immediately uncurled in order to throw her arms around him, allowing him to embrace her in return. She ended up sprawled halfway across his lap, face pressed into the crook of his neck, wetting it with tears, but the urge to soothe kept him from feeling uncomfortable. Something of the wolf seemed to come forward, snarling at the idea of letting go and leaving the girl vulnerable. Almost as if it already viewed her as pack. He supposed it would be hard for him to know since Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first friends he’d made since James, Sirius, and Peter, though in his own mind it did seem a bit fast. But then again, he hardly ever understood the wolf - except for its need to run, to feed, and for the comfort of pack.

When Harry eventually pulled back, her eyes were red, her cheeks were pink, and she looked absolutely miserable. Even still, she offered him a small smile.

“Thank you for letting me cry all over you.” She kept her eyes averted, embarrassed.

“It’s not a problem, really. I would think that if it were me who’d gone off to cry alone, you’d be the sort to come make sure I was okay.”

When Harry looked up, surprised but gratified, Remus knew he’d made the right choice.

“I would.” She agreed. He smiled in return.

“Then it seems, in theory, we would be even, and no thanks would be necessary.”

Harry’s smile widened just that little bit further. Remus stood then, offering her his hand.

“We should head back. It’s late and the longer we linger the more likely even I am to get into trouble.”

“Can’t have that.” Harry agreed, mock solemn. She took his hand, letting him lever her up, and on instinct he offered his arm. He was immediately embarrassed - the last thing she probably wanted was to have him rub in further her previous need for comfort - but Harry latched on almost instantly, curling close to him, almost tucking her face against his shoulder. He realized he’d seen her do this with both Ron and Hermione - almost anchoring herself to them - and felt almost more pleased that she viewed him as safe and trustworthy enough for this action. He also couldn’t help but be amused at how absolutely jealous Sirius was going to be.

The others were waiting up for him the moment he walked into their dorm, and Sirius’ eyes immediately narrowed on his rumpled shirt. It took most of Remus’ willpower not to smirk as Sirius actually took a discreet sniff of the air. He turned his attention to Ron who was waiting rather patiently all things considered, leaning against his bed post, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“She’s alright I think. I heard Hermione waiting up for her in any case.” He told the redhead, who immediately relaxed some.

“Thanks for going after her, I’m glad she wasn’t alone.” He paused, obviously unsure of how much he wanted to admit but then he sighed, shaking his head. “She’s spent too much time alone.”

“But - how long have she and Hermione-”

“Been sisters?” Ron finished when Remus wasn’t sure how to politely finish his sentence. “Not as long as you probably think.” Ron grimaced, shaking his head again, glancing at the door. Whether it was to check if anyone else was coming or thoughts of escape it was hard to tell. He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and when he looked up there was that pain that told them all just how much these three must have lost.

“Harry makes it sound like she was adopted very young, but her parents-” he broke off, and Sirius wondered if he was imagining the way his gaze seemed to look everywhere but at James. “They died when she was an infant. She was there. She saw the whole thing. But she wasn’t,” he broke off, shaking off his obvious frustration. “She and Hermione didn’t find each other until we were school age. Before that, she lived with these awful people.” And there was no missing the disgust in Ron’s voice.

“What made them so awful?” Peter asked softly, and for a moment all that rage in Ron’s eyes was aimed at the boy who’d spoken. Peter actually flinched back and they watched Ron reign it in.

“Turns out they knew she was magical and hated her for it. Tried to beat the magic out of her.” Dread pooled in Sirius’ stomach. He almost wanted to tell Ron to stop talking, but he also couldn’t help his curiosity. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who felt bad because that’s when Remus spoke up.

“You don’t have to tell us.” And the guilt was clear in his voice. “She might not want us to know.”

Ron’s smile was tired, and for a moment, he looked years older.

“It’s not that, actually. She wants to talk about it, but she doesn’t know how. She’s not much used to letting other people in even though she wants to.”

“Why tell us now?” James asked then instead, since Ron was clearly willing to share more. Ron’s gaze cut to Sirius and there was a thoughtfulness to it Sirius wasn’t sure he liked.

“Because the closer she gets to you, the more likely you are to say something that will set her off.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Sirius muttered, mutinous, even though it wasn’t at all how he felt. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again, but he still didn’t like the implication that he’d hurt her regularly and offhandedly. James just reached over to slap him upside the head.

“Hey!”

“It doesn’t matter, you git. You made her cry. You’ll be lucky if she even speaks to you again.”

Sirius hadn’t even considered that. Ron’s laugh broke through his worry.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, mate. She’s probably more embarrassed than anything.”

“Embarrassed that I reminded her of someone she saw die?”

Ron’s expression immediately sobered.

“Happens more often than you’d think.”

They exchanged glances at that, not really liking the implication of what that meant. How often had she hidden that sort of thing? Had all three of them? Kept their pain to themselves and let them say things that hurt them?

“What happened to those people? The ones she lived with before Hermione?”

Ron shrugged, restless.

“Dunno actually. Didn’t want to ask. I know she saw them last summer but she didn’t say anything about what happened.” He admitted. “But her and Hermione’s parents - they’re gone too.”

Sirius let out a vicious curse before he could help himself, pushing to his feet.

“What of your parents then?” Sirius demanded, and there was that flash of pain again.

“Dunno. I hope not.”

“Can’t you find them?”

Ron shook his head.

“No.” And it was firm. “And even if I could, it would put them in danger. The three of us barely got out with our lives the first time. That’s why we’re here. It’s safe here. For Harry especially. Things were the worst for her.” It seemed that’s all he was going to say on the matter. He pushed to his feet, heading for the door. “I’m going to check on them.” And he left before they had a chance to respond.

There was a beat of silence in his wake.

“Well.” James’ tone was dry as the desert. “That certainly explains a few things.” Sirius snorted, hands clenched in fists.

“What are we going to do about it?” He demanded, and everyone looked at him in surprise. He stared back, unimpressed.

“What exactly were you thinking, Padfoot?”


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius couldn’t sleep. He kept seeing Harry’s face in his minds eye moments before she’d run out and it was haunting him. Ron had come back long after everyone else had fallen asleep, and the look of exhaustion on his face wasn’t just physical. Sirius had stayed quiet though, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he already had by being the one to set Harry off. He couldn’t help the guilt that had his stomach rolling, or the worry that had him gnawing at his lip. When even Ron’s soft snores filled the room, Sirius gave up.

He kicked the blankets off in disgust at his inability to sleep and drew on his dressing robe, shoving his feet into shoes before tramping down to the common room. At least there he’d have the fire to brood into.

When he reached the fireplace though, he found the couch already occupied.

Harriet was curled up in a tight ball, staring, unseeing into the fire, and the misery in her eyes sent a bone deep pang through his chest.

Despite the fact that he hadn’t moved any closer and knew he hadn’t made any noise, Harry’s eyes suddenly snapped towards him, and he barely stopped himself from jumping.

“Sirius?” and she sounded so unsure that he couldn’t help but move closer.

“Rarely.”

An achingly sad smile tilted the corners of her mouth. She reached out a hand but it was shaking and so Sirius clasped it in his own. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles before he settled down right next to her, twining her fingers with his. Rather than pull away, Harry leaned into him, tilting her head onto his shoulder, hand gripping his tight.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Came the whispered words, and Sirius jolted. Then he turned, forcing her to move back a bit so he could see her face.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He knew he was probably being harsher then he needed to be, but he couldn’t take her apologizing for being reminded of past horrors. She just frowned at him.

“But Ron said you were worried and I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

“You didn’t seem to mind Remus’ worry.” He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Harriet, however, went from apologetic to amused in an instant.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” She was almost teasing him. He scowled at her.

“I’ve no reason to be.”

She nodded primly.

“That’s right. You don’t.”

That only had him scowling further.

“You could’ve told me, you know.” The words had her casting a wary look in his direction, amusement gone.

“Ron told us, you know. What he told all of you. He felt a bit bad about it, actually. But we all agreed it was for the best.” Yet her voice was so soft as she spoke that he could tell the words pained her. “It’s different for me. They both had family before. Family they could talk to - to support them. I never had anyone before them. I don’t - I don’t know how to let other people in.” She sounded lost. When she looked back at him, her eyes, unnaturally bright in the dim lighting, swam with tears. He let go of her hand to reach up and brush a thumb across her cheek, and he wasn’t sure if it was to soothe her or himself. Then he pulled her in tight, settling back against the couch.

“You’re not doing such a bad job at it.” Sirius finally said. “You’ve got us, after all.” _You’ve got me_. He didn’t say. He wondered if she heard it anyways. But Harriet didn’t say anything, she just curled up against him, head tucked under his chin, hand gripping the front of his robe tightly in her hand.

Sirius didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up with a jolt to find Hermione’s face staring down at him.

“Get up before anyone else catches you down here like this.” She hissed, and that’s when he remembered. He looked down, and despite knowing she’d be there from the weight on his chest, it was altogether different to see Harry laying there, cheek pressed right above his heart. His arms tightened around her involuntarily and she shifted, rubbing her cheek against his shirt almost as if she’d heard him.

“Harry, wake up!” Hermione whisper-shouted, glancing anxiously at the dorm doors, and Sirius could only watch as Harry blinked her eyes open, slowly, looking around in a daze.

“Mione?”

“You fell asleep on the couch. On Sirius!” and that had Harry jolting, shifting so she could look up at him. He watched, unable to help his grin as Harry blushed a deep scarlet, but she didn’t scramble back right away.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“You’re welcome to do so again if it’ll help you sleep.” He offered cheekily. Hermione slapped him upside the head. “Oi!”

“Behave yourself.” She scolded, and it seemed her tone reminded Harry of just how inappropriate their situation was because she immediately scrambled to her feet, tugging her clothes back into place and trying to smooth down her hair.

“I’ll just - I’ll just go change.” she mumbled, rushing for the door. As soon as she was gone, Hermione turned on Sirius. He expected to be read the riot act, but instead, her features grew pinched with concern.

“How much sleep did she get?” and that was not what Sirius had expected.

“I came down not long after Ron came up.” He told her, deciding honestly was probably best. Hermione hummed in thought. Sirius blinked owlishly at her. “You’re not angry.” and it wasn’t a question. Hermione quirked a brow.

“Should I be?”

Sirius scowled. He was starting to grow tired of having so many questions about these three.

“Probably.” Hermione stared at him but he stared right back and she gave in with a huff.

“When something like this happens, she sleeps better when she’s with someone she trusts.” She didn’t have to explain any further for Sirius to understand - someone she trusted to watch for danger - someone she trusted to warn her rather than run. Someone she trusted to stay alive.

>>>

It was two days later when he finally worked up the nerve to ask Harry on a date.

“Well, Harry, darling. What do you say? Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” and he grinned to hide the nerves of how his heart beat so quickly in his chest he was surprised she didn’t hear it. Instead, he focused on the pretty flush that spread through her cheeks.

“Oh, um, well. Aren’t we all sort of, going together?” and it was only the soft confused frown that stopped his stomach from dropping.

“You wound me, Harry, my darling. How am I supposed to express my love for you if we aren’t alone?” He made sure it was as over the top as possible, smirking at her darkening blush. From her reaction it was clear she didn’t yet think he meant anything by his words, so he needed to do a bit more groundwork it seemed. His dramatic ruse would allow him more time.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of all our friends.” Harry muttered, but her eyes were sparkling.

And wait -

“What?” Because after her earlier confusion he really hadn’t expected her to agree.

“I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you.” She agreed, smiling brightly at him before turning to continue on her way. Sirius just stared after her, dumbfounded. Then, slowly, the smile made its way onto his features.

He had a date with Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius had never seen someone draw a wand so quickly in all of his life - and he’d been raised by people who thought using unforgivables was normal.

He’d been plotting with James when he’d seen Harry and Ron walking down the hall. And of course, at the sight of her, his attention was split. Ever since he’d asked her to the next Hogsmeade visit she’d been almost _shy_ , and he was loving every second of it. Hermione was nowhere in sight but Sirius knew she was studying runes with Lily and Remus in the library.

He’d only blinked. That’s how long it had taken for Ron to draw his wand and have it pointed right at another students chest.

He was on his feet in an instant and James reacted without even seeing what had happened, turning as well, trusting Sirius’ instincts, and gone still. Harry had gone as pale as a ghost where she now stood behind Ron’s protective frame, and they were already close enough to hear Ron’s snarling tone.

“If you even so much as look at her again it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” There absolute rage in his tone. Sirius didn’t doubt for a second that he meant it.

But a crowd was growing, and from the looks of it, Harry wanted to be anywhere but there. Sirius immediately planted himself at Ron’s side, wand in hand.

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked, keeping his voice lazy, though his gaze was sharp.

“Not bothering the new students, are we, Lestrange?” James added from Ron’s other side. If anything, the heat in Ron’s gaze only grew hotter.

The group of Slytherins facing them sneered but seemed prepared to back down, but it was Lestrange that almost stepped into the wand.

“Just what are you willing to do?” And it was a taunt. “Aren’t always going to be around to protect _them_.”

Sirius had also never seen anyone move quite so quickly. Ron’s first went flying and landed with a satisfying crunch. Lestrange all but flew back, howling as he slammed a hand to his face, trying to staunch the hush of blood.

“I’m going to-”

“You’re going to watch your back.” Ron cut in. “Because I promise you, I will be.” And he didn’t move, just stood and watched as the others gathered their injured house mate and hurried off. Sirius wondered just what Lestrange had meant by _them_ , but given the look on Harry’s face, and the dark rumours about how some pureblood men talked and treated non pureblood witches, he could guess. He just watched the Slytherin’s wander off, and wondered when and how Lestrange would try and get his revenge. He vowed to be ready for it.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ron turned to Harry, ignoring them.

“I’m okay.” She said as soon as his attention was on her, not even giving him the chance to ask. Ron gave a jerky nod but pulled her into a hug.

“Let’s go back to the common room.” James cut in, and Ron jerked, wand hand twitching before he seemed to realize who had spoken.

“Good idea.” He agreed, glancing at Harry. She nodded immediately. An almost indiscernible shudder went through her, mostly hidden by Ron’s arm around her shoulder, but both Sirius and James caught it, exchanging worried looks as they followed the two back to the common room. Just what had Lestrange said?

>>>

“Why Harry, one would think you didn’t appreciate my charm.” He said with a flourish, snatching her hand out of the air before bending to press a kiss to the back of it. It was the only way he’d managed to get his lips on her so far, not that he was in a rush or anything, but _Merlin_ he wanted to kiss her. He only had a moment to appreciate the flush of her cheeks as she watched him before he registered the slightest texture beneath his lips. He kept his smirk in place, catching her gaze and watching her cheeks turn even more pink as he swept his thumb across the back of her hand.

He definitely hadn’t been imagining it. He left his thumb brush across the mark one more time before he decided it had been enough to be curious so he dropped next to her on the couch, keeping her hand firmly in his. He brought it back up though this time it was so he could see.

“I must not tell lies.” He read, and for a moment he couldn’t even speak around the blinding fury that roared through him. Harry jerked at his words, hand spasming in his, but he kept a firm hold. When he finally had pushed back enough of his anger to think properly he met her gaze, and she stared back at him, eyes wide.

She’d been ready to make up some stupid story - ready to defend herself or brush him off - but the violent anger turned his eyes nearly silver and it hit her like apunch to the chest. That anger was _for her._

“Who did this to you?” And there was something about his tone, something that had her wanting to both cry and laugh at the same time. Against her will, tears filled her eyes. The look of distress that passed over his features washed the worst of the anger away - leaving it just simmering but no longer as potent. It no longer stole her breath.

“I’m not a liar.” She hadn’t meant those to be the first words out of her mouth, but as soon as they were she knew it was because she desperately wanted him to believe her. His hand tightened around hers and his other hand reached up to brush the tear that had escaped down her cheek.

“I know.” The absolute faith had her wanting to cry even more.

“It was punishment.” She found herself admitting before she could help herself. She’d been so angry when it had happened - filled with such righteous fury that she hadn’t allowed Hermione and Ron convince her to go to Dumbledore about it - but now, now she was left empty and aching for someone to understand.

“She hated me the minute she saw me. She wanted me to lie and I wouldn’t. She wanted me to hurt for standing up against her.” The old anger flared briefly. “There were kids and they were going to get hurt and I couldn’t let that happen.” It drained away as quickly as it had flared. “But she used a blood quill. Made me write the line over and over again. Until the lesson _sank in_.” She said bitterly. “Hermione wanted me to get help.” She admitted. “But telling someone would’ve been letting her win. If I ran for help it would’ve been hiding behind someone else and I refuse to be the sort of person who runs and hides.”

Sirius could only stare at how her eyes almost glowed with her conviction. How, despite being _tortured_ , it was obvious that she’d do it again if that’s what it took.

He didn’t think he’d ever wanted anyone so fiercely before in his life.

He also wasn’t sure if (outside of his family of course) he’d ever wanted to hurt somebody else so badly.

“Who was it?” The question seemed to surprise her and she jumped, the energy flooding out of her before she shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter. She can’t hurt me here.” And when she offered him a tiny, private smile, a smile that said, I’m safe here, Sirius couldn’t help but hear _I’m safe here with you_. It took all of his concentration not to blush.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a trigger warning in this chapter for attempted rape/non-con. I put extra >>> and TW in bold to mark off those few paragraphs for those who want to skip it.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd?” Remus murmured, and Sirius looked up from his essay, lifting a brow.

“Think what’s odd, Moony?” He followed his gaze to where Harry was playing a game of wizards chess with Ron, Hermione curled up with a book next to the table but with a scowl on her face that made it obvious the game had most of her attention.

“Where did they go on the full moon?” That had Sirius’ full attention. He went to answer and then found himself hesitating, wracking his brain. He hadn’t actually seen any of them on the full moon. They’d been so relieved not to have to lie to their friends that none of them had bothered worrying about it.

“Was one of them sick?” He wondered aloud. None of them had seemed sick, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

“I didn’t see any of them in the hospital wing.” Remus countered. “And they weren’t there last month either. They weren’t in the common room either. And Ron wasn’t in our dorm.” It had Sirius feeling almost sick to his stomach.

“Do you think they know?” Remus shrugged.

“If they do, they’re being very accommodating about it.” He replied lightly, but Sirius could tell by how tense he was that he was worried too.

“Should we tell James?” Remus shrugged.

“What would he do about it?”

“Help me curse them into next year if they even thought about betraying your secret.” But he saw Harry’s expression in his minds eye when she’d talked about the scars on her hand - that drive to protect others - and couldn’t imagine her spilling Remus’ secret on purpose to hurt him.

“Or we could just ask.” Sirius stared, gobsmacked.

“ _What_?”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“If they don’t take it how I think they will, then you curse them.” He said with a shrug, but Sirius could only continue to stare.

“You wouldn’t have even told me if I hadn’t figured it out and I’m your best friend!” He all but spluttered. “You’ve barely known them for a few months!”

“Maybe you taught me how to trust.” Sirius snorted out a sound of disbelief, his mood growing foul.

“If anyone taught trust it certainly wasn’t me.” Remus just nudged him with his elbow.

“Well it wasn’t _me_.” Remus countered. “Plus, wouldn’t it be nice if we all got to sleep in our own beds?” Sirius couldn’t help the moment of longing of actually getting to sleep in his own bed again after a full moon. Then he shook his head.

“What if they haven’t been out of the way to help us? What if they’re spies?” even to his own ears it sounded a bit ridiculous, and the thought of Harry betraying him like that left a foul taste in his mouth, but it didn’t make it impossible.

“Hermione’s a horrible liar.” Was what Remus shot back. “They’re a bit cagey about their past, granted, but the,” he paused, grimacing, “torture, is obviously true.”

They were both quiet a moment as they contemplated that.

“Anything else though, when Hermione tries to lie, she mucks it up. She usually just backs up Harry. Ron’s terrible at it too. Gets all red around the ears.”

Sirius thought it was rather telling that the one he fancied was as good a liar as he was, and yet Sirius was fairly certain he’d always been able to spot the lie so far, though not the purpose of it. He was fairly certain she saw through him just as easily if the look in her eyes whenever he tried to lie to her was any sign. She hardly ever called him on it, but he knew she knew, which weirdly enough made him lie less. He didn’t like the thought that she let him get away with lies. Didn’t like what it implied. He shook the thoughts off. That was not at all what they were deciding.

“There’s no way we can say anything to them without consulting the others first.” Sirius decided, and Remus nodded agreeably.

“Of course. But you’re usually the hardest to convince.” Sirius scowled even as Remus smirked. “You really _do_ fancy her.”

His scowl darkened.

“Shove off.”

Remus actually laughed at him.

“So what? It’s not like she doesn’t fancy you back. She agreed to a date with you after all.”

“Nothing’s changed, and she ignores my flirting.”

Remus huffed out an exasperated breath. Sirius’ gaze cut to his, demanding an explanation. Remus rolled his eyes but obliged.

“Padfoot, you flirt with _me_. How’s she to know the difference? That you asking her on a date wasn’t just to tease her?”

Sirius opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut, considering the words. He did flirt with everyone, it was true, though he knew he flirted differently with Harry than the others. The others knew that too, but that’s because everyone in this school had known each other for almost their entire lives, current subject not included. Sirius’ gaze shifted to beyond Remus, back to Harry, at her frown of concentration in the face of Ron’s slightly smug expression. The longer he watched her, the more he realized that Remus was right. When he looked back at his friend, the expression was sympathetic and Remus clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You could always tell her.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes at one of his best friends.

“What is your sudden obsession with revealing any and all personal details?”

>>>

“You want to _what_?” James demanded, completely flabbergasted. “Have you lost your mind, Moony? What on earth made you want to reveal a secret that could get you expelled, I might add, to the new students we hardly know anything about?” He left out the fact that they were their friends, because right now, being friends wasn’t necessarily enough to protect them.

“Where’ve they been on the full moon, Prongs?” Much as it has with Sirius, the question had James pausing. “Exactly. They’ve made themselves helpfully scarce. We haven’t had to lie to them because I think they already know.”

“But _how_?”

“That’s what I’d like to find out.”

A devious glint lit in James’ eyes.

“Ah, so you want to trick them into revealing how they know.”

Remus smirked, satisfied.

“Exactly.”

>>>

It turned out they didn’t have to wait.

It was 2 days later when Hermione burst into the dorm where all 4 boys were lounging, earning a panicked jump and shouts of surprise. She ignored it all though, making a beeline for Remus, brown eyes frantic.

“I need your help.”

Remus nodded, because of course he would help, but she’d clearly been searching him out specifically.

“What’s going on?”

“Ron and Harry. Somethings happened to them.” Her hand went to her bracelet, braided leather with 2 charms, and they’d seen similar ones on the other 2 but never thought anything of it. Until now.

“I can feel it. They were coming to meet me in the library and then-” Her eyes filled with frustrated tears. “We can’t apparate within Hogwarts. So I need you to help me find them.”

“Alright, well of course the four of us will-” Remus began calmly, but Hermione slashed a hand through the air.

“No. I don’t need them. I need you and maybe Sirius if his nose is any good.” She looked him dead in the eyes then, chin up, eyes glittering with knowledge. “I know you can track them by scent. And whatever’s happening - it’s bad. It’s really bad or I wouldn’t ask for your help like this.”

They’d all gone still with the implication of her words, but Remus just nodded, though his jaw was tight.

“My nose is just fine, thanks.” Sirius cut in then to try and ease the tension, but he still traded a look with James and Peter. They’d have to figure out at some point how Hermione had figured it out.

Together, they headed for the door.

>>>

**_TW_ **

>>>

Harry came to with her head pounding.

Her and Ron had just been walking to the library when -

She twisted to sit up and found herself jerked back, and when she opened her mouth to shout, nothing came out. She tried to pull free and realized she was laying back across a desk, legs dangling over at the knees, but when she tried to move them, found them bound back to the legs of the desk.

Panic skated down her spine and she twisted her head when a groan sounded. That’s when she saw Ron. He was collapsed back against the wall, but it was the people standing in front of him that had her heart pounding in her chest.

It was the Lestrange boy, and 4 of his Slytherin lackeys, and at the sound of her shifting, the Lestrange boy turned.

“Finally awake. Took you long enough. We were worried we might have to start while you were still out.”

Harry didn’t respond, but the dread pooled in her stomach. The leers said enough.

“I’ll kill you.” It was Ron, voice rough, and when she looked over and met his gaze through swollen eyes, there was murder in them. She knew he meant it. She tried to shake her head but that’s when the Lestrange boy reached her, grabbing her hair and slamming her head down on the desk. Her vision blanked for a moment before focusing back in, and it was to his face far closer than she wanted it.

She put every ounce of venom into her gaze, and wondered just how powerful nonverbal, non focused magic could be. Could she cast without word, motion, or wand? Could strength of will be enough?

He kept a tight grip on her hair, tight enough to bring tears to her eyes, with his wand in his other hand. It trailed down her blouse, and she felt more than saw it split open.

The first tear slipped free even as Ron cursed, and though she couldn’t see him she could hear the slam of him being thrown back, heard the groan of pain.

“What do you think?” One of the others said, and she wondered what it said about them that she couldn’t even say what their name was. “How about we make him do it once we’re through?”

There was no mistaking what _it_ was - not when it was paired with a too tight grip on her thigh, just where the hem of her skirt sat.

She flinched back, and hated that someone laughed.

Ron was throwing a fit then - trying to fight free even without magic. Lestrange released her hair just to move around to stand between her legs, and she could do nothing to get away from him.

She knew what he was doing - knew he was proving the point of what he’d said that day in the corridor - that all she was good for was breeding a future line of magicals - and hated him more than she’d ever hated anyone. At least none of her previous opponents had wanted to violate her like this. In comparison, the threat of death was easy. Noble even.

She listened as Ron was hit again - as silence reigned rather than a sound of pain.

“I think it’s a great idea.” The Lestrange boy said then. “I’m sure he’s always wanted to. Might as well help him along.”

His hand slid up her leg, pushing her skirt up as it went.

Harriet closed her eyes.

Then, she prayed.

>>>

**END OF TW**

>>>

Remus had been certain they were nearly there when the castle shook with the magical implosion, and it pushed them all into a run.

They almost skidded past the classroom but with the doors blown open they all immediately saw what had been going on inside.

Ron was staggering to his feet, both eyes nearly swollen shut and a bloodied lip. It was who he was stumbling towards that had their attention though.

Harriet was straddling Lestrange, bloodying her knuckles on his face. He was unconscious, though she had her own split lip that said at one point he’d dealt at least one blow in return, and her shirt was sliced open and gaping, bra stark against her pale skin.

There were 4 other Slytherin boys unconscious in various states around the room, but nobody could focus much on that.

Sirius moved first, reaching Harry at the same time Ron did. He dodged the first swing, putting up his hands and waiting the split second it took Ron to recognize him. As soon as he did, Sirius waited, let Ron pull Harry off Rufus even as Harry struggled to hit the boy again. Sirius stripped off his own shirt to offer it as soon as Ron had Harry steady.

Ron accepted it with a grunt, even as he turned to block Harry’s body with his own. Harry who was shaking so hard it looked like she was going to break apart.

They all saw the remains of her shirt hit the ground before Ron stepped aside and she was dressed in Sirius’ nightshirt, the hem hanging almost to the bottom of her skirt.

Ron had an arm firmly around her, still putting himself between her and any other man in the room.

Hermione was allowed in close though, and they all watched, waiting, as she stepped in, checking them over.

To keep busy, Sirius focused on the others, tossing collected wands to Peter as he bound them with an _incarcerous_ and tossed in a couple hexes for good measure.

Sirius was glad nobody had spoken yet because he wasn’t sure what he’d do if they had. The urge to do violence was so close under his skin it was making it crawl. A glance at Remus said the werewolf was worse off - eyes already holding that spark of unnatural glow.

James had taken up guard - standing in the doorway with the air of someone who would bend for no one, but the way he kept glancing back to check on the two was telling enough.

It wasn’t surprising that Dumbledore was one of the first to arrive. Nor was it surprising that he took one look at the group of them and waited patiently for James to step aside before he moved closer.

“Mr. Weasley, it would appear you need a trip to the hospital wing.” He said gently, not reacting at all when the boys reaction was to tighten his grip on Harry, shifting her further back. Dumbledore turned his gaze on her, patient but concerned.

“And you, my dear? I know the nurse has been trying to get you back in for weeks now.”

Harry cracked a smile at that, but she shook her head.

“I’m alright for now. I think Lestrange took the worst of it.”

There was a muted growl from Ron, but Dumbledore ignored it, inclining his head instead.

“Of course. It would appear he had a rather harsh run in with the rules of this school.”

That earned him another vague smile. “Rest assures that such will be dealt with swiftly.”

All but Ron nodded, and Dumbledore drew his wand, aiming it at the unconscious students.

“Perhaps it would be wise to return to your dorms. Someone will be along to speak with you, likely myself if that’s what you’d prefer.”

There were vague hums of assent before they started back toward the dorms, and Dumbledore turned his attention to the unconscious students.

“Oh and Mr. Black.”

Sirius turned back just as Dumbledore drew a handkerchief from his robes, and with a flick of his wand it transfigured into a t-shirt. Sirius accepted it easily before following the others out.

The twinkle faded from his gaze as he regarded them, disappointment replacing it. These students had taken it too far. There was no choice.

It was with an unspoken agreement that when they were back in the common room they all made their way to the boys dormitory.

Hermione disappeared only for a moment to retrieve a beaded bag and then gently sat Ron down on his bed, reaching into it for a cream. Ron kept his tight grip on Harry the whole time, who in turn had a tight grip on Sirius’ shirt.

When Hermione finished dealing with Ron’s injuries, she sat on Harry’s other side and turned to them all nervously. None of them missed how one of Harry’s hands snaked our to take Hermione’s, holding a white knuckle grip on the other girl.

“Are you alright?” It was James who broke the silence a moment later, having been uncharacteristically quiet until then, but there was a tenseness to his form that belied how he felt.

Harry didn’t react at first, not verbally at least, but they all felt her magic swamp the room - edgy and protective.

“I’m fine.” Was what she said when she finally spoke, but everyone tensed at the words.

Harry wasn’t sure why but the reaction had insult and fury bubbling up in her chest.

She pushed to her feet, hands in fists at her sides.

“None of you were there.” Her voice was quiet, but they all flinched as if she’d shouted. “I’m _fine_. Nothing - nothing happened. Ron was the only one hurt. They threatened but my magic wouldn’t let them hurt me - not like that.” Her chin went up, tears sparkling in her eyes, lip trembling even as she kept her voice even through sheer force of will. “Don’t treat me like a victim. I’m not.” She turned, only pausing long enough to squeeze Ron’s shoulder before she started for the door.

“Harriet. Wait.”

It was Remus who spoke, and she froze. She didn’t turn back, though her face tilted enough to catch a glimpse of her profile.

“I’m glad nothing happened. Though I’m sorry for whatever did.” He began. Harriet’s shoulders drew up but she kept listening. “But that isn’t the only question I have.”

That had more of her attention and she turned back, frown in place.

“You think nows the time?” Ron’s voice snapped like a whip. He pushed to his feet as well, but he wasn’t looking to leave - he was looking for a fight.

“Ron.”

That’s all it took from Harriet for him to deflate, leaning into Hermione when the girl put an arm around him. Everyone pretended not to notice how his hand shook as it took hers.

“That - that _snake_ threatened to put me under imperius.” He ground out, voice punched out and wrecked. Harriets expression crumpled as she went back to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You would’ve fought it.”

“That’s not the point, and you know it.”

Harriet nodded.

“I know.”

Ron turned his gaze on the others then, sharp as broken glass.

“So you tell me what’s so important that it can’t wait.”

“You know I’m a werewolf.”

There was a moment of absolute silence following Remus’ statement before both Harriet and Ron swung their gaze to Hermione; Hermione who was blushing furiously.

“I didn’t have a choice.” She argued, embarrassed, upset, and frustrated. Her hand went to her bracelet again. “I knew something was wrong but I couldn’t help.”

Ron huffed out a humourless laugh, but he still reached out to pull her in closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Harriet, however, squared her shoulders and turned back to the others. All 4 of them wondered if she realized she put herself between the other 2 and them; wondered what it meant that she viewed them as the threat in that moment as she stood there, knuckles still raw and in Sirius’ shirt.

“You’re not exactly subtle.” Was what she went with, eyes apologetic but mouth firm. “You go by Moony for Merlin’s sake. Also, your eyes glow when you’re particularly upset.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Remus asked, and for a moment, Harriet eyes went opaque. It made her suddenly ageless and terrifying. Then it cleared and she sounded exhausted.

“We all have our secrets. We keep them to keep ourselves safe. We would never betray yours. No matter what you might think of us now.”

“That’s absolute shite.” Sirius snarled, and Harriet’s gaze turned to him sharp as knives.

“Excuse me?” Her magic was crackling through the air once more, and Ron had shot to his feet behind her, glowering.

“You think we don’t trust you?” Sirius demanded, surprising all three of them. “You think this is some sort of blame being tossed?” He cursed, slashing a hand through the air. “That’s bollocks and you know it. If you don’t want to trust us, fine. But don’t you dare stand there and accuse us of a lack of trust for asking a fair question.”

“Not exactly trusting, is it, to bring it up right this second.” Ron shot back. “Easy being on the high ground in your position.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed.

“Everyone stop it!” It was Hermione who shouted the interruption, and moved to stand between them all. “Honestly. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Snapping at each other like animals because nobody is willing to admit they’re worried and care about each other.” She shook her head, exasperated, and earned a smile from Harry. 

“Men, honestly. You’re so ridiculous. The point is, yes, we know you’re a werewolf.”She directed at Remus. “We’ve known since we met you. You’re not the first we’ve met so the signs were obvious. We never said anything because it’s not our secret to share and you’re our friend.” It was said firmly so no questions could be made.

“As for the rest.” She glared at both Sirius and Ron. “Get ahold of yourselves. You’re both trying to protect the same people so stop attacking each other for it.”

Ron, however, shook his head. It was the first time they’d all seen him aggressive like this - this first time they understood that that laid back air was just a tight grip of control.

“I would fight each and every one of you ten times over to protect them.” His voice was controlled but it simmered with violence. “I don’t care who you are or what you’ve done or will do. Maybe I don’t trust all of you, but I’ve a right to that. We’ve never done something to betray your trust. Maybe just give us some fucking credit.”

Both Harriet and Hermione tended at the curse - making it even more obvious that this was not usual for Ron.

It was James who answered.

“You’re right.” It had all eyes swinging to him, but he didn’t look away from Ron. “You’re right.” He repeated, firm. “You’ve been nothing but good to us, and you’ve a fair few reasons not to be, all things considered.”

He looked away from Ron then to look at each of the other marauders. They all nodded in agreement, and it was made clear why, when it came down to it, he was the leader.He looked back to Ron then, offering another nod.

“I’m sorry.”

Everyone in the room stood tense, and then Ron’s shoulders loosened.

“Yeah. Me too. It’s been a long night.” He offered a pained smile, but it had James relaxing, wry grin of his own slipping into his features.

“How about a drink?”

It turned out that between James and Sirius there was a veritable liquor store in the boys dorm, but the truth was, everyone there knew it was only for emergencies.

Ron and James had ended up in a corner, low murmurs passing between sips of drink. Hermione had ended up with Remus, discussing the werewolf gene, with Peter listening closely. That’s how Sirius found himself next to Harry, his shirt still hanging on her frame, the neck slipping close to her shoulder, but not quite wide enough to slip off.

She was sipping from a bottle, cheeks pink with it, but somehow it only sharpened her gaze, stealing his breath when those green eyes turned on him.

“Sickle for your thoughts?”

At first she didn’t answer, taking a deep swig, free hand toying with the hem of his shirt. Content to wait, he regarded the rest of the room. He almost started when her hand slipped into his, head dropping against his shoulder.

“I’m really glad we ended up here.” There was no hesitancy to the statement, not even with what had happened only hours before, and his hand tightened around hers.

He could’ve said a million things - about that night - about the future - about the feelings just _burning_ in his chest for her. Instead, he just turned to press a kiss to her hair.

“Me too.”

She turned her face up to his then, and he was surprised the weight of her gaze didn’t kill him where he sat, avada-green as they were.

Then she brushed her lips against his.

His entire mind went blank.

When she leaned back, and Sirius’ eyes were smoke grey, Harry grinned.

There was so much he didn’t know. So much she would have to tell him, but for now - for now she would be content here. No matter what came next, she would fight tooth and nail to keep this. For now - she would finally, _finally_ , grab onto what made her happy, and hold on with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! They've kissed so it's official haha. 
> 
> I may eventually come back to this universe and keep writing, but for now, this is it. Let me know what y'all think! Hope you liked it.


End file.
